Modern electronic systems rely on rapid signal processing for improving the communication capabilities of system users. The integrated circuit development process has made great strides to provide circuits that can improve the signal processing capabilities of the electronic systems. The electronic systems can include storage devices, cellular telephones, WIFI connected computer systems, wireless remote control devices, electronic test equipment, wireless routers, or radio communication systems.
Updates to the operating firmware or software of the electronic systems have become an essential part of our everyday lives. Often electronic systems that are in the midst of being updated can lose power, causing data corruption and in some cases make the electronic system inoperative. Many devices post warnings that power must be maintained throughout the update process. An unexpected power loss can be devastating to the device.
Thus, a need still remains for electronic system with update control mechanism to improve execution reliability and performance in high stress and high reliability data centers. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.